Total Opposites
by athena-gia-ma'at
Summary: When Sabrina and Daphne Grimm move to a little town in Tennessee every thing is perfect... until their parents vanish. Now its up to them to find their parents and who kidnapped them.


Chapter 1

SABRINA

The first day of school was one of the wost days of my life... well kind of. When I woke up I looked at my clock, to my dismay it was already 7:00. _Oh no, I'm going to be late for the first day of school!_ I thought to my self. determined not to, I randomly picked out a navy blue spaggettie-straped dress with white polka dots on it, threw it on, and quickly rushed down stairs. As I walked in to our small kitchen I saw Daphne already finishing up her breakfast."Good morning Sleeping Beauty," said Daphne cheerfully. "Good morning," I mumbled back. I poured milk into my bowl and served my self some cereal. I glanced at the clock on the microwave, it read 7:37. desperately I gulped down the rest of my breakfast, sprinted back up stairs, brushed my teeth, put on a pair of earing that matched my dress, and headed of for school.I had to sprint to catch up with Daphne."Hey." I said to her

"Hey," my sister replied turning her face toward me. The second I saw it I could tell something was wrong with her usually perky face. "What's the matter?" I asked the burnet. "Nothing," said Daphne. But of course I knew better than to think it was "nothing." A couple of minutes later walked through an ancient looking gate leading to our new school.

"Well, see ya later," said Daphne trying to sound as cheerful as possible as the girl walked away. I stood there for a minute studying my surroundings. The school looked old-fashioned yet pleasant with the walls painted a light red and blue shutters covering the small windows. I smiled, it reminded me of a painting of a school-house from the olden days. Surrounding the school was a dark and slightly spooky looking woods, but besides that every thing looked peaceful. I fished my schedule out of my backpack and headed in side my new school. Then out of no where at all I bumped into some body. My binder and sketches flew every where. Every body stopped chatting and stared at me. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Quickly I started to pick up my pictures.

"Sorry!" said a voice above me. I looked up to see the most dazzling face I had ever seen in my life looking at me. My cheeks reddened.

"No, it`s my fault," I said. He knelt to help me pick up the papers.

"You are a really good drawer!" said the boy. My cheeks reddened even _more_. After we picked every thing up he stood and held his hand up to help me. After picking everything back up he stood back up and held out his hand to help me. "Thanks," I said my face still red.

He chuckled and asked, " What's your name?"

"S-sabrina," I answered dumbly.

"Well hi S-sabrina," he said, "I'm Musterdseed." Suddenly the bell rang.

Musterdseed asked me where my home room was. " 's class," I told him.

"That's mine too, this way." Musterdseed walked ahead of me. Once we got to class I attempted to slip in silently so no one would notice me, but had no such luck.

"Good morning class," said a women that I suspected was . She was beautiful with jet black hair and sparkling eyes. "Class, let me introduce you to our newest student at Heart Highschool Sabrina Grimm," said the elegant teacher. "Can you tell us a bit about your self?" asked . So I told the class that I was thirteen years old, I just moved from New York, I had a sister, and that I really liked to learn about space.

"Question time," sing songed my teacher when I was done. Seven hands shot up. I picked the girl in the front with curly brown hair.

"If you know so much about the sky than how many stars are in the solar system?" asked the girl.

"Well no one really knows since there are so many and they always disappear and reappear, but if you go to the mountains and turn off all the lights than you can see a lot more than you can hear. There are about a couple million."

"How do you know?" asked a boy suspiciously.

"It's called..." I paused dramatically, "a science experiment."

"Well pshh, I knew that," said the boy looking slightly red. Musterdseed and other students couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After biology, math, and history it was time for lunch. As I was walking across the courtyard with my food a group of girls walked up to me. "Hi, could you please get out of my way?" I asked in my most polite voice. A girl in the front scoffed.

"What do think you are?" she said in an annoyingly bratty voice.

"Um... a girl.?" I answered. Then the brat "accidentally" dumped her food all over me. I gasped in shock.

"Oops, sorry." she said in mock apology. The group of girl turned and walked away laughing. When they walked out of sight I finally knowtised every one staring at me. I ran back inside and accedently bumped in to Daphne.


End file.
